The Texting Legends
by TercesTardis
Summary: The Legends discover there is wifi in the temporal zone. First things first: annoy each other with group chats and texting. Will contain the original crew.
1. Who Did That To My Ship!

**Hey everyone! Finally got around to writing a text fic. Hope you like it! This features the original crew, with Snart, Jax, Sara, Rip, Mick, Kendra, Stein, and Ray.**

 **Jaxtorm and The British One**

 **Jaxtorm:** yo rip

 **Jaxtorm:** can we talk on pm

 **Jaxtorm:** like away from the gc

 **Jaxtorm:** faaarr away from the gc

 **The British One:** Agreed

 **The British One:** I particularly dislike the nickname they gave me

 **The British One:** I mean really?

 **The British One:** For all we know YOU might be secretly british

 **Jaxtorm:**...

 **Jaxtorm:** ANYWAY the engine is all over the place what am i supposed to do?

 **The British One:** Send a picture

 **Jaxtorm:** ya sure?

 **The British One:** How bad can it be

 **Jaxtorm:** haha

 **Jaxtorm:** wait its not sending

 **The British One:** The temporal zone's wifi must be lagging

 **Jaxtorm:** wait lemme see

 **De Legends**

 **The British One has left the group chat. **

**puppypalmer:** aww rip don't be a kj

 **Jaxtorm:** WHOEVERS USING THE WIFI BACK OFF

 **Jaxtorm:** SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS GOING ON

 **DivineLance:** tch

 **Jaxtorm:** tch?

 **Jaxtorm:** wtf does tch mean?

 **DivineLance:** ur just playing ros

 **Jaxtorm:** excuse me am not

 **DivineLance:** haha sure

 **puppypalmer:** sorry jax i think its me

 **puppypalmer:** kendra and i are watching a movie

 **hawkbarista:** RAY

 **hawkbarista:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM

 **puppypalmer:** sorry but jax said it was important!

 **DivineLance:** MY GOD STOP ABUSING THE WIFI

 **puppypalmer:** sorry...we'll watch it on movie night

 **hawkbarista:** i hate you all

 **Jaxtorm:**...

 **Jaxtorm:** imma just leave

 ** Jaxtorm and The British One**

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **The British One:** Oh my

 **The British One:** Oh my god

 **The British One:** WHO DID THAT TO MY SHIP?

 **Jaxtorm:** don't tell anyone but...

 **Jaxtorm:** i think it was grey

 **The British One:** Martin?

 **The British One:** Are you serious?

 **The British One:** Im on my way don't worry

 **Greyfire and The British One**

 **The British One:** Hello Martin

 **The British One:** Martin?

 **The British One:** Martin this is urgent!

 **The British One:** Martin!

 **The British One:** My goodness

 ** Jaxtorm and The British One**

 **The British One:** He's not answering

 **Jaxtorm:** just hurry up and get over here

 **The British One:** Tell him to answer his phone!

 **The British One:** Where are you?

 **Jaxtorm:** AHAHAHA THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE

 **The British One:** We are right next to each other

 **Jaxtorm:** haha

 **Jaxtorm:** haha

 **Jaxtorm:** hahs

 **Jaxtorm:** hahg

 **Jaxtorm:** hshe

 **The British One:** Stop spamming me

 **The British One:** And your typos are amazing by the way

 **Jaxtorm:** *haha

 **The British One:** STOP SPAMMING ME AND HELP ME

 **Jaxtorm:** okkkk no need to shout

 **The British One:** JAX!

 **Greyfire and The British One**

 **The British One:** Martin!

 **Greyfire:** Yes?

 **Greyfire:** Rip, is that you?

 **The British One:** How did you know?

 **Greyfire:** Well, who else is british here?

 **The British One:** I CANNOT ANYMORE

 **The British One:** FOR ALL WE KNOW JAX IS BRITISH

 **The British One:** WE'LL NEVER KNOW

 **The British One:** ALRIGHT?

 **The British One:** Sorry

 **Greyfire:** Was there something you wanted to tell me?

 **The British One:** Did you tamper with the engines?

 **Greyfire:** Why would you ask me that?

 **The British One:**...

 **Greyfire:** I might have.

 **Greyfire:** Emphasis on might.

 **The British One:**...

 **Greyfire:** I'll be taking Jefferson's place in the chore wheel again, won't I?

 **The British One:** Jax and I have decided that you will take Jax's place in the chore wheel

 **The British One:** Again he wants me to add

 **Greyfire:** Ah, yes. He usually gets that obnoxious smug feeling when I have to do something for him.

 **Jaxtorm and The British One**

 **Jaxtorm** : riiiiiippp

 **Jaxtorm:** stop texting while working

 **The British One:** Hypocrite


	2. Introducing ColdCanary!

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! This features a little bit of ColdCanary. Also, thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews! Each one of them are highly appreciated. :-) Tell me what you think. Hope you all like it!**

 **De Legends**

 **Jaxtorm:** guuuyysss

 **Jaxtorm:** look at thisssss

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **Jaxtorm:** #coldcanary

 **hawkbarista:** awww that looks adorable

 **hawkbarista:** ive always imagined them as #captaincanary

 **Jaxtorm:** SUPPORT COLDCANARY / CAPTAINCANARY

 **scarybarbecue:** damn

 **scarybarbecue:** howd yu get that pic

 **hawkbarista:** I CANT GET OVER HOW CUTE THEY LOOK TOGETHER

 **hawkbarista:** LOOK AT THAT GAZE

 **scarybarbecue:** yeah it looks hot

 **Jaxtorm:** mick everythings hot in ur eyes

 **hawkbarista:** EXCUSE ME IT IS AN INNOCENT AND WARM AND LOVING STARE

 **hawkbarista:** HVEOWJUSISVBJWGGHA

 **Jaxtorm:** um kendra u ok?

 **scarybarbecue:** shes excited

 **hawkbarista:** SHUT UP MICK

 **puppypalmer:** Great job Jax!

 **Jaxtorm:** thanks ray!

 **puppypalmer:** #captaincanary

 **puppypalmer:** Rip has to see this

 **The British One was added**

 **The British One:**...

 **Jaxtorm:** i ship it so bad

 **hawkbarista:** saaammmeee

 **puppypalmer:** What does ship mean?

 **puppypalmer:** Never mind i googled it

 **puppypalmer:** I SHIP IT TOO

 **puppypalmer:** I ALSO KNOW THAT #CAPTAINCANARY IS A SHIP NAME

 **Jaxtorm:**...

 **The British One:** In all honesty i find that ms. Lance and snart are quite fitting for each other

 **scarybarbecue:** yu all need help

 **scarybarbecue:** but yeah they look great together

 **The British One:** #coldcanary is a much better ship name

 **Jaxtorm:** guys

 **Jaxtorm:** if sara and snart find out

 **Jaxtorm:** we'll be skewered

 **hawkbarista:** and frosted

 **puppypalmer:** frosted kebabs sound great right now!

 **puppypalmer:** i'll make frosted kebabs for dessert

 **The British One:** that's excellent dr. Palmer

 **Jaxtorm:** and no one will know ;)

 **Jaxtorm:** how do u do the evil face?

 **Jaxtorm:** the emoji isn't reading

 **scarybarbecue:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **puppypalmer:** HOW DID YOU DO THAT

 **hawkbarista:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **puppypalmer:** KENDRA YOURE AMAZING

 **puppypalmer:** HOW

 **Jaxtorm:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **puppypalmer:** (°¿_°)

 **puppypalmer:** SEE

 **puppypalmer:** I CANT

 **Jaxtorm:** RAY

 **hawkbarista:** COPY AND PASTE

 **Jaxtorm:** COPY AND PASTE

 **puppypalmer:** ohhhhh

 **puppypalmer:** thanks!

 **puppypalmer:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** yall need help

 **hawkbarista:** OH MY GOD

 **hawkbarista:** SNART

 **hawkbarista:** HIS USERNAME

 **hawkbarista:** WHO SET IT?

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** sara

 **puppypalmer:** im making frosted kebabs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jaxtorm:** ooohhhhh

 **Jaxtorm:** saarraaaa

 **DivineLance:** what

 **DivineLance:** jax can we speak in pm?

 **DivineLance and Jaxtorm**

 **DivineLance:** so

 **DivineLance:** how'd u get that pic?

 **Jaxtorm:** um

 **DivineLance:** be careful jax

 **DivineLance:** i might just come for u

 **Jaxtorm:** IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY

 **DivineLance:** fine

 **DivineLance:** but i cant stop snart from stealing your phone and dropping it out into the temporal zone

 **Jaxtorm:** im sure u can ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **DivineLance:** JAX

 **Jaxtorm:** heh wut? Wut happened?

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman and Jaxtorm**

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** kid

 **Jaxtorm:** hey! :) :) :)

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** youre dead

 **Jaxtorm:** haha

 **Jaxtorm:** um

 **Jaxtorm:** sorry?

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** stfu

 **De Legends**

 **Jaxtorm:** sooo coldcanary just threatened me

 **greyfire:** Ah I have often seen this in the many universities I have taught in.

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:**...

 **DivineLance:** death threats?

 **greyfire:** Young love.

 **Jaxtorm:** SEE? EVEN THE OLD MAN SHIPS IT

 **hawkbarista:** lol

 **puppypalmer:** lol

 **hawkbarista changed chat name to #CAPTAINCANARY**

 **DivineLance and hawkbarista**

 **DivineLance:** kendra i dont wanna hurt you...


	3. A Million Dreams

**Hiii everyone! Next chapter! Who else here completely fell in love with The Greatest Showman and its songs and cast and stories and directing and visuals and OH MY GOD AHHHHH. It's not I, the completely sane and totally-not-too-emotionally-invested-in-fictional-characters writer. Nah, you must be looking for someone else. Anyway...here's the chapter!**

 **DivineLance and hawkbarista**

 **DivineLance:** hey kendra

 **DivineLance:** kendra

 **DivineLance:** KENDRA

 **hawkbarista:** hi

 **DivineLance:** Every night I lie in bed,

 **hawkbarista:** ye?

 **DivineLance:** the brightest colors fill my head

 **hawkbarista:** good for u

 **DivineLance:** a million dreams are keeping me awake.

 **hawkbarista:** follow ur dreams girl!

 **DivineLance:** I think of what the world could be,

 **DivineLance:** A vision of the one I see

 **hawkbarista:** ur pranking me rn arent u?

 **DivineLance:** A million dreams are all it's gonna take.

 **hawkbarista:** bye

 **DivineLance:** There's a house we can build,

 **DivineLance:** Every room inside is filled,

 **DivineLance:** With things from far away.

 **DivineLance:** Special things I compile

 **DivineLance:** Each one there to make you smile

 **DivineLance:** On a rainy day.

 **DivineLance:** KENDRA IM DONE

 **DivineLance:** RAY MADE ME DO IT

 **hawkbarista:** lol

 **hawkbarista:** ya know u shouldve sent it to snart

 **hawkbarista:** i bet he would've loved it ;)

 **DivineLance:**...

 **DivineLance:** k bye

 **DivineLance and palmerpuppy**

 **palmerpuppy:** Did you do it?

 **DivineLance:** YES

 **DivineLance:** it was cringey

 **palmerpuppy:** where's the proof shot?

 **DivineLance:** [image]

 **palmerpuppy:** Yay

 **DivineLance:** remind me to never bet against you ever again

 **palmerpuppy:** :)))))))

 **DivineLance:** ya darn puppy

 **Haha sorry it was short. When I was writing this I was too lazy to do the whole song. I wanted to rewrite this whole thing actually, but I figured it was okay since I pranked my friend once and didn't actually use the whole song. However, if you guys thought this was completely horrible and lacking, feel free to tell me. I'll rewrite the chapter immediately. Thank you! :-)**


	4. Stop Bullying The Puppy!

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait!** **I wrote this extra long chapter for you all!**

 **#CAPTAINCANARY**

 **puppypalmer:** guys i know i'll probably become a frosted kebab for saying this but i can't get over this pic

 **puppypalmer:** [image]

 **puppypalmer:** its just that i find it so amazing how sara can melt snart's heart

 **puppypalmer:** right?

 **DivineLance:** haha very funny ray

 **puppypalmer was removed from the chat**

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** ooh that was cold assassin

 **DivineLance:** youre one to talk crook

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** ;)

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** maybe i should change my name to captain crook

 **DivineLance:** dont try to be funny

 **DivineLance:** youre great as a sarcastic mean criminal who regularly steals from the most important figures in history

 **DivineLance:** :)

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** im touched

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** never knew you could do that sappy sentimental crap assassin

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** u continue to surprise me

 **DivineLance:** and i can do way more if u want me to

 **Jaxtorm:**...

 **hawkbarista:** ...

 **The British One:**...

 **The British One:** As much as ms. Saunders and jax were enjoying themselves i decided it was time to intervene

 **The British One:** PLEASE tone down the flirting

 **The British One:** For the sake of everyone

 **Jaxtorm:** i agree with rip

 **Jaxtorm:** it was getting awkward

 **scarybarbecue:** it was a great show

 **hawkbarista:** ^^

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** MICK

 **DivineLance:** lmao mick

 **DivineLance:** youre ded

 **DivineLance:** DEEEEDDDD

 **hawkbarista:** HAHAHAHA

 **DivineLance:** btw kendra ur next

 **greyfire:** Empty threats left and right, Sara.

 **hawkbarista:** lol

 **Jaxtorm:** DAAAMMMNN

 **Jaxtorm:** SLAMMED BY THE OLD MAN, SARA

 **scarybarbecue:** lmfao

 **hawkbarista:** HAHAHAHAHA JAX

 **DivineLance:** i hate you all

 **hawkbarista:** :(

 **hawkbarista:** saarrraaaa

 **hawkbarista:** thats my line :( :( :(

 **DivineLance:** idc

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:**...

 **Jaxtorm:** AAWWW SARA U HURT SNART

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** JAX

 **hawkbarista:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **The British One:** Great show

 **scarybarbecue:** ye

 **hawkbarista:** sooo prob shouldnt say that i was screenshotting the chat between sara and snart right?

 **The British One:** I admit i did it too

 **hawkbarista:** XD

 **Jaxtorm:** HOLD ON LET ME DO THAT

 **The British One:** I'll use it for blackmail

 **hawkbarista:** hmm good thinking

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:**...

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** screw yu all

 **scarybarbecue:** naahhh yu shld justscrew sara

 **hawkbarista:** GO MICK

 **Jaxtorm:** haha

 **Jaxtorm:** yeee its screenshotted

 **Jaxtorm:** :D

 **greyfire:** I just noticed.

 **greyfire:** Where's Dr. Palmer?

 **The British One:**...

 **scarybarbecue:**...

 **Jaxtorm:**...

 **DivineLance:**...

 **hawkbarista:** ...

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:**...

 **hawkbarista:** no ones adding him back?

 **The British One:** ...

 **scarybarbecue:** hell nah

 **Jaxtorm:** nope haha

 **The British One:** Not really

 **DivineLance:** never

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** waste of time

 **hawkbarista:**...

 **hawkbarista:** ookkk then

 **DivineLance and puppypalmer**

 **puppypalmer:** saarrraaaa

 **puppypalmer:** add me back

 **puppypalmer:** pleeeeeaaassseeeee

 **DivineLance:** shut up

 **puppypalmer:** pleeeeeeaaasseeeee

 **DivineLance:** no amount of extended pleases will get me to add u back

 **puppypalmer:** ouch

 **puppypalmer:** im sorry, ok?

 **puppypalmer:** saraaaa

 **DivineLance:** shut up before i block u

 **puppypalmer:** u wouldnt block me :)

 **DivineLance has blocked puppypalmer**

 **puppypalmer:** :(

 **The British One and puppypalmer**

 **puppypalmer:** rip

 **puppypalmer:** hey rip

 **puppypalmer:** can you add me back

 **The British One:** Sorry dr. Palmer

 **The British One:** Neck deep in work

 **puppypalmer:** aww fine :(

 **puppypalmer:** but RIP

 **puppypalmer:** maybe i can help you!

 **The British One:**...

 **The British One:** That wont be necessary

 **puppypalmer:** oh ok

 **puppypalmer:** can you add me later?

 **The British One:** No

 **hawkbarista and puppypalmer**

 **puppypalmer:** kendra! Can you add me back?

 **puppypalmer:** pleeeaaasseeee

 **hawkbarista:** awww sure :)

 **puppypalmer:** yay! Ty!

 **hawkbarista:** lol no prob

 **puppypalmer:** kendra?

 **hawkbarista:** yeah?

 **puppypalmer:** you still havent added me

 **hawkbarista:** later okay?

 **hawkbarista:** after eating

 **puppypalmer:** ok!

 **puppypalmer:** kendra?

 **puppypalmer:** they said youre spamming the group chat now

 **puppypalmer:** can you add me?

 **hawkbarista:** ray we're right beside each other!

 **hawkbarista:** and no im eating

 **puppypalmer:** sara might attack me if i ask you to add me

 **puppypalmer:** but they said youre spamming the group chat!

 **hawkbarista:** how do u kno?

 **puppypalmer:** rip scolded you twice, jax high-fived you, and snart threatened you

 **puppypalmer:** kendra?

 **puppypalmer:** kendraaaaa

 **puppypalmer and Jaxtorm**

 **puppypalmer:** jax can you add me?

 **Jaxtorm:** sorry no

 **puppypalmer:** wat? Why?

 **Jaxtorm:** no

 **puppypalmer:** jaaaaxxxx

 **Jaxtorm:** no

 **puppypalmer:** :(

 **Jaxtorm:** no

 **#CAPTAINCANARY**

 **Jaxtorm:** so will u guys add ray back?

 **hawkbarista:** no

 **The British One:** no

 **smoakrising and puppypalmer**

 **puppypalmer:** felicity

 **puppypalmer:** can you do me a favor?

 **smoakrising:** sure! What is it?

 **puppypalmer:** can you hack into my group chat and add me back in?

 **smoakrising:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **smoakrising:** but sure XD

 **smoakrising:** whats it called?

 **puppypalmer:** #CAPTAINCANARY

 **puppypalmer:** i think

 **smoakrising:**...

 **smoakrising:** um ok

 **smoakrising:** who are the members?

 **puppypalmer:** Sara Lance for one

 **smoakrising:** really?

 **puppypalmer:** yup

 **smoakrising:** haha just send me a screenshot of all the contacts in that group chat

 **smoakrising:** u know the drill

 **puppypalmer:** [image]

 **puppypalmer:** [file]

 **#CAPTAINCANARY**

 **smoakrising was added**

 **smoakrising:** Hey everyone!

 **smoakrising:** Just wanna get to know everyone here!

 **Jaxtorm:** ...

 **Jaxtorm:** um who are u?

 **DivineLance:** oh my god felicity what are u doing here?

 **smoakrising:** You guys bullied ray palmer

 **smoakrising:** Thats not nice

 **Jaxtorm:** ...

 **Jaxtorm:** ok then

 **Jaxtorm** : imma leave

 **DivineLance:** lmao

 **DivineLance:** ray told on us?

 **smoakrising:** Thats besides the point

 **smoakrising:** You cant just kick ray palmer out of a group chat

 **smoakrising:** Trust me we all tried. It did terrible things to my conscience

 **DivineLance:** felicity i think i can handle kicking ray out of a group chat

 **smoakrising:** Dont say I didnt warn you. This will keep u awake at night

 **DivineLance:** this is ridiculous

 **puppypalmer was added**

 **puppypalmer:** YAAAYYYYY

 **puppypalmer:** thanks felicity!

 **smoakrising:** no prob

 **smoakrising left the group chat**

 **puppypalmer:** HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THAT?

 **puppypalmer:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS

 **puppypalmer:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!

 **The British One:** Dr. Palmer we're sorry

 **puppypalmer:** RIP

 **puppypalmer:** WHY DIDNT YOU STOP THEM?

 **hawkbarista:** ray im sorry

 **puppypalmer:** KENDRA

 **puppypalmer:** HOW COULD YOU

 **puppypalmer:** I TRUSTED YOU

 **Jaxtorm:** sorry

 **puppypalmer:** JAX

 **puppypalmer:** HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman:** can i kick him out again?

 **puppypalmer:**...

 **puppypalmer:** that genuinely hurts

 **DivineLance:** RAY LOOK WE'RE ALL SORRY OKAY

 **DivineLance:** BUT ITS THREE IN THE MORNING AND I REALLY WANNA SLEEP

 **puppypalmer:** HOW COULD YOU KICK ME OUT?

 **puppypalmer:** HOW COULD YOU IGNORE ME?

 **DivineLance:** so this is what felicity meant by sleepless nights

 **puppypalmer:** EXACTLY

 **puppypalmer:** I NEEDED FELICITYS HELP BECAUSE YOU ALL SHUT ME OUT

 **DivineLance left the group chat**


	5. Sara Likes To Read

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY GUYS AHHHH**

 **Okay so I have some explaining to do. I disappeared from existence a couple of months ago because I didn't really feel the drive of writing. But ahhh how I have missed this. And I missed you all too! Love you all so much for sticking with this story. I'll try to update consistently but I'm still getting my groove back. This sucks and I'm probably rusty but at least I'm doing something with my life, ammirite?**

 **DivineLance** **and** **Jaxtorm**

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **DivineLance:** u sent me a bear to say hello?

 **Jaxtorm:** h

 **Jaxtorm:** i

 **DivineLance:** what

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **DivineLance:** oml stop sending gifs

 **DivineLance:** its not even loading

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **DivineLance:** oh wooowww now u sent me a meme

 **DivineLance:** tf lmao "when your friend's sending you pics but the wifi's too slow"

 **DivineLance:** no i will not trash my phone

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **DivineLance:** JAX U BETTER TYPE SOMETHING NOW

 **DivineLance:** I TOLD U I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE MESSAGE ME GIFS

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **DivineLance:** asdghjllllghvshh

 **DivineLance:** damn theres something wrong with that bird

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **DivineLance:**...

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **DivineLance:**...

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **DivineLance:** -_-

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **DivineLance:** u do realize im not even reading what it says on the gifs

 **Jaxtorm:** [image]

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **DivineLance:** oh my god jax

 **DivineLance:** try typing for a change

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **Jaxtorm:** [gif]

 **Jaxtorm** **deleted a message**

 **DivineLance:** LMAO AHAHAHAHA

 **DivineLance:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SEND ME?

 **Jaxtorm:** that was an accident

 **DivineLance:** u accidentally pressed a gif of a bald guy running around a farm?

 **Jaxtorm:** idek why they have that there

 **DivineLance:** to embarrass people like you haha

 **Jaxtorm:** -_-

 **Jaxtorm:** the sara lance emoji ^^

 **DivineLance:** oh my god

 **DivineLance:** shut up and finish your chores

 **Jaxtorm:** i dont have any

 **Jaxtorm:** grey took my place in the chore wheel

 **DivineLance:** -_-

 **Jaxtorm:** -_-

 **DivineLance:** -_-

 **Jaxtorm:** -_-

 **DivineLance:** -_-

 **Jaxtorm:** -_-

 **DivineLance:** -_-

 **DivineLance:** lmao this is so stupid

 **Jaxtorm:** ik -_-

 **DivineLance:** -_-


	6. Username Unknown

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey everyone! I know it's been quite a long time, so this is why there's this ~important~ A/N. I wrote this chapter a few months ago and found it just now, which is why I decided to post this. However, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. I'm not that confident with posting my works anymore. So please, guys. If you still want me to continue this fic, just leave a review saying so. If you think I should let this go, please leave a review.**

 **If you guys want me to continue this, please know that I don't know how long it will take for me to update it. Maybe days, maybe weeks, maybe months. So that's why I'm checking with all of you first. If I continue this, please continue to support and be patient with me.**

 **However, if you guys want me to let this fic go, I have one more chapter in my drafts. I'll post it as my good-bye and maybe I'll start posting more fics, just maybe.**

 **So that's it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Unknown Anonymous** **and** **The British One**

 **Unknown Anonymous:** Hello

 **Unknown Anonymous:** [gif]

 **The British One:** Who are you?

 **Unknown Anonymous:** Don't you know me?

 **The British One** : Your name is literally unknown anonymous

 **The British One:** How am i supposed to know?

 **Unknown Anonymous** : Take a guess.

 **The British One:** TELL ME WHO YOU ARE

 **The British One:** NOW

 **Unknown Anonymous:** Alright, Captain Hunter!

 **Unknown Anonymous:** It's me.

 **The British One** : Thats not helping at all

 **Unknown Anonymous:** GIDEON!

 **The British One:**...

 **The British One:** Oh

 **#CAPTAINCANARY**

 **The British One** : Everyone!

 **The British One** : Everyone!

 **The British One:** EVERYONE

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman** : stfu rip we're all here

 **hawkbarista** : ^^

 **puppypalmer** : Yesh yesh

 **DivineLance** : ew

 **DivineLance** : cringey

 **Jaxtorm** : haha

 **Jaxtorm** : yesh yesh

 **The British One:** ANYWAY

 **greyfire** : I assume this is of importance?

 **The British One:** Gideon texted me!

 **greyfire** : Alright then.

 **scarybarbecue** : THATS IT?

 **DivineLance** : great add her here!

 **The British One** : Hold on

 **Unknown Anonymous was added**

 **Unknown Anonymous** : Hi everyone!

 **Jaxtorm** : THATS her username?

 **DivineLance** : its gotta be something cool

 **puppypalmer** : agree

 **hawkbarista** : sooo...im guessing NOT gideon

 **Jaxtorm** : tf kendra

 **DivineLance** : of course not!

 **DoYouWannaBuildASnowman** : while yall are deciding that imma leave

 **Jaxtorm** : dont or u'll break saras heart

 **DivineLance** : SHUT UP JAX

 **DivineLance** : oh i have a name

 **Unknown Anonymous** **was changed to** **HELLA** **BIGHEAD**

 **Jaxtorm** : tf sara?

 **DivineLance** : lmaoooo

 **hawkbarista** : AASFGHJKL

 **hawkbarista** : Gideon has given up on life XD

 **HELLABIGHEAD** : Alright then.

 **HELLABIGHEAD** : I accept your name

 **hawkbarista** : XDXDXDXDXD

* * *

 **Do y'all still want me to continue this? I don't know what to choose, so I'm leaving it in all of your hands (if any of you who read this are still alive haha). Thanks for reading!**


	7. So Sara's A Spelling Nazi

**Okay so I've had this chapter since FOREVER. I also wrote an Avengers one-shot right after watching Endgame but it just takes too much work to log on and upload it, ya know?**

 **Do y'all think I should post my Avengers one shot? Leave a review telling me your thoughts!**

 **hawkbarista and DivineLance**

 **hawkbarista** : hey

 **DivineLance** : hey

 **DivineLance** : whats up?

 **hawkbarista** : SO

 **hawkbarista** : ive been tracing the timeline with gideon to look at my past reincarnations

 **DivineLance** : oh cool

 **hawkbarista** : AND

 **hawkbarista** : i found so many types of mes

 **DivineLance** : ok

 **DivineLance** : sooo rediscovering yourself

 **hawkbarista** : ummm sth like that i guess?

 **hawkbarista** : hahahaha

 **hawkbarista** : so anyway i thought we could look at each others stages in life

 **DivineLance** : ?

 **DivineLance** : kendra im not a reincarnating hawk princess

 **hawkbarista** : yeeahhhh

 **hawkbarista** : but u've come back to life

 **hawkbarista** : and im sure u had many different stages in ur life

 **hawkbarista** : amirite or amirite?

 **DivineLance** : ok ok

 **DivineLance** : u first

 **hawkbarista** : SO

 **hawkbarista** : this is a sculpture of ancient greek me

 **hawkbarista** : [image]

 **hawkbarista** : or ancient roman me idk

 **DivineLance** : why do u have a sculpture?

 **hawkbarista** : ummm i think carter had it made

 **DivineLance** : either that or u were one self absorbed bitch hahahaha

 **hawkbarista** : truuu hahahahaha

 **hawkbarista** : now ur turn

 **DivineLance** : ?

 **DivineLance** : wat do i send tho

 **hawkbarista** : duhhhh

 **hawkbarista** : ur baby pics

 **DivineLance** : ughhhh

 **DivineLance** : :P

 **hawkbarista** : saaraaaaa

 **DivineLance** : fine

 **DivineLance:** imma just get them from mah dad

 **DivineLance and PapaCanary**

 **DivineLance** : hey daaadd

 **PapaCanary** : sara! How are you?

 **PapaCanary** : you never text or call

 **DivineLance** : welp im alive

 **PapaCanary** : and?

 **DivineLance** : and safe

 **PapaCanary** : and?

 **DivineLance** : ...

 **DivineLance** : and

 **DivineLance** : i miss you

 **PapaCanary** : awww i miss you too

 **DivineLance** : ANYWAY

 **DivineLance** : do u still have that pic of me as a newborn? The one where im asleep?

 **PapaCanary** : of course

 **PapaCanary** : hold on

 **PapaCanary** : [image]

 **DivineLance** : tnx!

 **PapaCanary** : aww you look adorable

 **DivineLance** : daaaadd

 **DivineLance** : bye

 **hawkbarista and DivineLance**

 **hawkbarista** : WHERE

 **hawkbarista** : IS

 **hawkbarista** : THE

 **hawkbarista** : PICTURE

 **hawkbarista** : SARA

 **hawkbarista** : LANCE

 **DivineLance** : oml im here

 **DivineLance** : [image]

 **hawkbarista** : AWWWWWW

 **hawkbarista** : IS THAT YOU?!

 **hawkbarista** : YOY LOOK ADORABEL

 **DivineLance** : kendra calm down and learn how to spell lmao

 **hawkbarista** : LOOK AT THOSE CUTE LITTLE JANDS

 **DivineLance** : its called *HANDS

 **hawkbarista** : AND THOSE CHUBBY LITTLE CHEEKS

 **DivineLance** : *BLUBBY

 **hawkbarista** : AWW AWW AWW

 **hawkbarista** : AND THAT SERENE LITTLE SMILE AS YOU DRIFT OFF TO THE DANK OF SLUMBER

 **DivineLance** : im pretty sure you said *LAND but ok then

 **hawkbarista** : SAARAAA

 **DivineLance:** ur making me so uncomfortable

 **hawkbarista** : SARAAAAA

 **hawkbarista** : AHHHH YOURE SO CUTE

 **hawkbarista** : !

 **DivineLance** : mE? cUtE?

 **DivineLance** : thank u! Not so bad urself ;)

 **hawkbarista** : wtfff i just realized i forgot what we were just doing hahahahaha XDXDXD

 **DivineLance** : lmaooooo

 **DivineLance** : ...

 **DivineLance** : wait

 **DivineLance** : what were we doing?

 **hawkbarista** : looolll

 **hawkbarista** : past lives

 **DivineLance** : ohhh righhhtt

 **DivineLance** : ur turn

 **hawkbarista** : ehhhh

 **hawkbarista** : did u have any of those baby habits?

 **DivineLance** : KENDRA GET BACK TO THE TOPIC

 **hawkbarista** : answer the question!

 **DivineLance** : ... yes

 **DivineLance** : i would always sing a whole world in top volume before i went to sleep

 **hawkbarista** : omgggg thats adorable

 **DivineLance** : ugh whatever

 **DivineLance** : can we get back to the game?

 **hawkbarista** : no

 **DivineLance** : -_-


End file.
